


Looking for recommendations

by Oriesheppard21



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriesheppard21/pseuds/Oriesheppard21
Summary: I’m a mass consumer of Harry Potter slash and I’ve been having issues finding a new story that is both a LONG story, and is well written. I prefer stories where Harry is the bottom/submissive/omega type character. I’m willing to read any type of story as long as it’s well written, and completed. I do love mpreg but I love stories that aren’t mpreg either. I’m also a fan of crossovers just not ones involving anime. Please send me some fic Recommendations, I’m sure I’ll have read some of them but I’m hoping to find a new one to read. Any help would be appreciated!
Relationships: Harry/?





	Looking for recommendations

I’ll comment if I’ve read a story someone suggests and if I liked it and would like something similar to it. Thanks in advance!


End file.
